


(Part Time Lover) Full Time Friend

by lifeagain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, brief blow job, honestly what kind of fic is it without rimming, literally half a sentence of blow job, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeagain/pseuds/lifeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry gets hurt a lot but Louis is always there to protect and make him feel better.</p><p>The title comes from<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceV62E-c86g">Anyone Else But You by The Moldy Peaches</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Part Time Lover) Full Time Friend

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to say i wrote this at four am and if it seems kinda rushed, it is. it's not beta'd. if you read this, and actually like it, i love you.

I **.**

Louis would always get in trouble when he was a child. On the first day of preschool, he got in trouble for bringing a toy to the school and not sharing it with a kid name Jimmy and making him cry. His mom didn’t really know what to do, he was always a sweet kid and he always did was his mother told him to do when he was at home. Jay didn’t know how he could get in trouble so much at school. The first day of preschool might have been the first time he was called to the office but it certainly wasn’t the last.

During third grade, Louis was called in to the office. He knows he messed up and why he’s being called, but he really didn’t mean to do it. By the time he reaches the office his mother is already in the room with the teacher and principal. None of them look very happy.

“Hello, Louis. Sit down.” says the teacher. “You know why you’re here right?”

“Yes,” says Louis, “but I really don’t understand what the big deal is! I didn’t mean to make him cry. I was just playing around! He wasn’t supposed to get hurt!” Louis really didn’t mean to hurt him. He was just playing, maybe a little rough, but he would never hurt someone on purpose. Especially pretty boys with pretty big green eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Jay says towards the teacher, “I don’t know why he’s like this, he’s perfectly fine at home.”

“I’m fine here too, but no one believes me when I say I don’t mean to do it,” Louis mumbles to himself.

A second later, the principal calls the other boy into the office to ask him a few questions about what happened. “So Harry, would you like to tell me why you were crying at recess today?” asks the principal. “Oh, um,” Harry looks at Louis and then into his lap and speaks, “Louis just hurt me a little but I really really don’t think he meant to. He was just playing a little rough s’okay.”

The principal looks a little skeptical looking at Harry to Louis and back to Harry again. “If you say so Harry, you guys can go back to class,” he says then turning to Louis saying, “You better not have to come back into my office again this week or you’re going to get lunch detention.”

On the way out, Louis grabs Harry hand at the door and apologizes. He never apologizes to anyone but he feels like he really needs to with Harry. He looked so nervous in the office. His eyes are shinning and his cheeks are pink and Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone as beautiful as him, especially not a boy. Then he asks Harry if he might want to come over and Harry says sure ask long as his momma says it’s okay.

While they’re in the playroom at Louis’s, he lets Harry play with the red Power Ranger. He never ever lets anyone play with the red one. Harry just looked so happy when he saw it, his eyes were shinning bright and his smile was so big Louis really couldn’t say no.

II.

In middle school, Louis gets in trouble again. This time though it wasn't an accident. He punches two kids because they were making fun of Harry and of course he’s not going to let them get away with that. Harry has been his best friend ever since they met at recess in second grade.

He gets called to the office and they decide that he needs to be suspended because he even though he did it because they were bullying Harry, it wasn’t self defense. No one was in danger. Plus his mom grounds him and he can’t hang out with Harry for a month.

Harry comes over anyway while his mom is at work.

The two boys sit on the couch and talk for a while. “You really didn’t need to punch Robert, Louis. I was perfectly fine,” Harry says. Louis just scoffs and says, “ Of course I’m going to punch him. I’m going to hurt anyone who hurts you. You deserve all the happiness in the word, H.”

Harry just blushes, lays his head on Louis shoulder and turns on the TV for a while until Louis’s mom gets back and he has to sneak through the back door without getting caught. He shuts the door too hard and of course Louis gets grounded for another week. He doesn’t care though as long because Harry will just come over again while his mom is at work.

 **III**.

Louis and Harry are now in High School and Louis gets in trouble, again. This time though, boys harassed Harry for a week straight and told him he needed to stop being such a poofer, and that no one wants to be around a _fag._  Louis punches three boys right when he gets to school on Monday morning.

Luckily he doesn’t get grounded this time nor suspended.

Harry comes over to hang out with Louis just like he always does after school. They’re laying on Louis’s bed silent until Louis finally speaks up. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that all the time, Haz.” Harry just smiles one of his Louis Smiles and tells him, “It’s alright, it’s a little bit better with you around, but you really need to keep saving me, Lou. I can really take care of myself.” Louis turns towards Harry now, Harry doing the same. “I know you can take care of yourself,” Louis says, “those guys are real assholes though, I have been waiting for a reason to punch them for awhile now.”

Harry just laughs, shakes his head and cuddles into Louis.

 **IV**.

In college Louis doesn’t punch anyone or get into trouble. Well thats a lie, he gets into trouble but it its petty stuff like his grades are shit and he drinks too much but who cares he’s supposed to do that. He’s in college for fucks sake, this is the time of his life, he can fuck up a little bit. He’s a changed man.

One thing that doesn’t change though, is his love and need to protect Harry, who is now throwing open Louis’s flat door, running onto the couch, and crying into Louis’s shoulder.

“Hey Haz, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Louis is really panicking, he _hates_ seeing Harry cry.

“I can’t believe he would do this, Lou. Why would he do this to me?”

“What are you talking about?” Louis asks.

“Louis! Ben was cheating on me! We were together for three years! How could he do this to me? How could I be so wrong about someone?” Harry mumbles into Louis neck.

“Harry, babes. Ben is a right ass for doing that to you. You’re the most amazing person I have ever met, anyone would be insane to leave you, especially willingly. Ben’s never going to met someone as nice as you.” Louis states. Harry stops crying now, sniffles a little and lifts his head off of Louis shoulder and tells him to stop making stuff up just to make him not feel so bad.

“I’m not lying just to make you feel better, Haz.” Louis proclaims, “ I mean yeah, I want you to feel better but he’s shit. I don’t understand why or how he could leave anyone for you. You’re the best there is.”

The next thing Louis knows is Harry is kissing him. He’s so surprised but he’s so happy. He’s been wanting this to happen ever since he met him on the playground all those years ago. Louis thinks this might be the best day of his life. Harry is climbing up onto Louis’s lap and letting Louis’s tongue slide into his mouth. Louis thinks he might hear fireworks and see stars behind his eyelids and feel butterflies in his tummy. His thinks his life is one big cliche.

He flips Harry over so he is laying underneath Louis on the couch and he runs his hands under his shirt. He backs away and looks into his eyes, asking if what they’re doing is okay and Harry just takes his shirt off and kisses him again. They’re both panting at this point from all the kissing but really who could blame them? Louis has wanted this for as long as he can remember, and even though Louis doesn’t know it yet, Harry has wanted it for just as long.

Louis drags his hands down Harry’s torso to his pants, pushing against his growing bulge. Harry whines and Louis mind goes a little fizzy. He has never heard something sound so beautiful. He runs his hands back up Harry torso, running his fingers over Harry’s nipples, rolling them in between in thumb and forefinger, rolling his hips into the other boys’. Louis kisses down his neck and unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. There’s already a wet spot from Harry’s precome on his underwear but he’ll deal with that in a second because Harry is pulling Louis’s shirt and jeans off trying to get his hand into his pants and of course Louis really wants him to but he would just rather touch Harry right now.

Louis pulls both Harry’s and his boxers off and he kisses down his neck, sucking and biting on his nipples and leaving little purple marks on his way. When Louis finally takes in Harry’s member into his mouth Harry sees stars. He whines and feels like a teen again, getting so undone just by a little kissing and nipple play. Then Louis lets up and tells him to turn over; he groans but does as he says. He lays head down ass up.

Louis kisses the back of his neck and rubs his hands down to his cheeks, groping them and spreading them apart. He kisses down his spine, sucks love bites into his spine all the way down to his ass. He continues kneeding and spreading the cheeks apart kissing each cheek before he licks a straight line from the the bottom to the top of his crack. Harry groans and his arms give out right as Louis licks over the rim. Louis kisses, licks and softly bites everywhere but the place Harry wants him most. Then he finally licks directly over the rim and Harry whines high and loud asking for _moremoremore_. Louis of course gives Harry what he wants. He licks hard, fast and slow right over and around the rim. Louis’s technique is to not really have a real pattern. He pushes on Harry’s rim lightly with his thumb and Harry comes on the spot. It’s a bit of a surprise to both of them, but even though Harry has just came, he turns over and tells Louis to please _please_ continue. He has waited far too long for him not to fuck him. So of course, Louis grabs Harry’s hand and leads them into the bedroom and pushed Harry onto the bed, goes to the drawer and gets a condom and lube before climbing back on top of Harry.

Louis kisses Harry, pours lube onto his fingers and enters them into Harry. The noises he makes are absolutely sinful and Louis thinks he might want his fingers inside of him forever. The more fingers he adds, the more Harry loses it and eventually Louis is four fingers in, properly finger fucking him. Harry is begging for Louis to fuck him already with a, “Please Lou I need your cock, please I’m so ready I promise” and a “I need you so much.”

Louis puts the condom on, pushes Harry’s legs up and onto his chest, brings his dick to Harry’s rim and pushes in nice and slow. Louis takes back what he said before, he wants his _cock_ in Harry forever and if he thought Harry was pretty with his fingers inside him, he looks breathtaking with his cock in him. His cheeks are flushed, his mouth is hanging wide open with no words coming out, his brow is furrowed, and he’s pushing his heels into Louis’s arse trying to make him go in deeper, faster. Harry thinks he might be seeing stars and if Louis is being perfectly honest, he thinks Harry might be one. He really can’t believe this is real life.

Louis is pushing into Harry fast and deep, panting into his ear telling Harry how beautiful he looks taking his cock. He tells Harry he’s doing so well, always such a good boy. Harry dick is rubbing in between their tummies’ and he doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to last and he tells Louis just that. Louis picks up his prick and rubs him just the way he likes and he’s coming with high whine. Just the sight and the extra pressure on his cock makes Louis come not long after.

Louis collapses onto Harry and stays there for a while until he has calmed down a bit. He pulls out, takes the condom off and throws it away before grabbing a something to clean Harry up with and laying back down beside him.

They’re quiet for a while until they both start laughing. Harry just puts his head in his neck and kisses him there. Maybe they’ll need to talk about it sometime but right now, Louis is just going to pull Harry closer and kiss his forehead.

The last thing Harry hears before drifting off to sleep is Louis softly singing, “I don’t see what anyone could see in anyone else but you..”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at @hcivallag :)


End file.
